This invention relates to equipment and techniques for filling in wheel tracks or ruts created in a field by the wheels of an irrigation sprinkler unit. More particularly, this invention relates to an implement which is towed across a field to fill wheel tracks.
Wheeled irrigation sprinkler units (e.g. a pivot sprinkler unit) involve the use of several towers for supporting an elongated pipe through which irrigation water is applied to a field. The towers are each supported on wheels for rolling over the ground. Over a period of time, the wheels form a recessed track or rut in the field. The track or rut is undesirable and can interfere with other farming operations in the field. It can also impede travel over the field with farm tractors or harvesting equipment.
Implements have been described for attachment to wheel towers to follow the wheels and plow or move dirt back into the wheel track. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,752 and 4,601,347. Another device to fill in wheel tracks is described in U.S. Patent 4,909,334 which involves a pair of rotary tillers powered by a tractor. Such implements have not been entirely satisfactory.
There has not heretofore been provided an implement for filling wheel tracks or ruts having the features and advantages provided by the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an implement for filling wheel tracks or ruts in a field. In one embodiment the implement comprises:
(a) a hopper for carrying a quantity of fill material (e.g. granular material such as soil); wherein the hopper includes a bottom opening and means for selectively opening or closing the opening to regulate the flow of fill material out of the bottom opening; and
(b) filling guide means suspended below the bottom opening of the hopper; wherein the guide means includes an open top and bottom for guiding the fill material into the wheel track or rut to be filled.
Preferably, the implement includes a wheeled frame for supporting the hopper and the filling guide. The implement can thereby be towed across a field with a tractor in a manner such that the filling guide is in alignment with the wheel track or rut to be filled. Then the fill material can be dispensed through the bottom opening of the hopper and into the wheel track through the filling guide. As the implement is towed forwardly, the fill material continuously flows into the wheel track to fill it, and the filling guide assures that the fill material flows only into the wheel track. The filling guide also shapes the upper surface of the fill material which has been placed into the track. For example, it is desirable for the upper surface of the fill material to be slightly convex or rounded.
Other features and advantages of the implement of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.